The Setup: A Farscape Story
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: Captain Braca Falls for Sikozu but the only problem is that he is a Peacekeeper, Commandant Mele-On Grayza is still looking for John, Is Aeryn's Baby John's? Will Braca leave the Peacekeepers for Sikozu? or will he kill Crichton instead of bringing him ba


The Setup: A Farscape Story  
By, Sgt. Mike  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary: Captain Braca Falls for Sikozu but the only problem is that he is a Peacekeeper, Commandant Mele-On Grayza is still looking for John, Is Aeryn's Baby John's? Will Braca leave the Peacekeepers for Sikozu? or will he kill Crichton instead of bringing him back to Grayza?  
  
Rating: Possibly PG  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: The Plot against Moya and her crew  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
John sat there looking at the stars and into deep space, as Moya was flying by the stars as if they were floating.  
"It's so empty, black - almost like a black hole, only it doesn't suck you in and kill you," John said, a slight smile on his face.  
"Thankful for that," Chiana said coming up to him.  
"Are you upset that you ended up here?" She asked him as she sat down.  
"I wouldn't say that I was upset, maybe shocked or surprised," He replied.  
"Do you hate it here?" She asked.  
"I don't know if I hate it here," John stated.  
"I can erase your memory with this, that way you won't remember earth," Granny said.  
John turned around abruptly. "Get away from me Granny, I don't want any of your crazy hunger/memory loss whatever stuff. Last time I took one I ended up heaving and Sparky was flatulent," John shot back, "How can I forget that, the smell was unbearable."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave but don't come crawling back to me begging for it," Granny said, she turned and walked off.  
"Oh trust me, I wont come beggin' for anything Granny," John stated as he fingered his pulse blaster,  
"I really sometimes can't stand her," John said as he released his grip on the pulse blaster.  
"Where ya' goin'?" John asked as he noticed that Chiana was getting up.  
"I gotta go back to watch on Scorpius before Sputnick trys anything," Chiana said.  
"You let her watch him while you came to see me? Why in the world did you do that?" John questioned.  
"She insisted that I let her watch him," Chiana replied as she walked off.  
"What are you doing!? Get out of there!" Chiana yelled as she stormed over to the cell.  
"I was going to go talk to him," Sikozu responded. She slowly stepped out of the cell. Chiana sat up against the cell as Sikozu walked off.  
"I don't wanna go out there, because then I have to face John and I don't really feel like talking to him," Aeryn said. She got out of her bed and slowly walked over to her door, opened it and slowly walked out. She glanced at John who was talking to pilot, but he didn't hear her and she was able to sneak pass him.  
"Hey Pilot can you go any faster? This is just to slow for me," John said, with a smile on his face.  
"No, I can't. The only way I can do that is to do starburst," Pilot responded.  
"Ok," John said.  
"Bow down and kiss my feet because King Rygel is here," Rygel announced.  
"No way, I ain't kissin' your feet," John shot back, he got up and walked away.  
"Is everybody afraid I will get flactulent again?" Rygel asked with a slight smile on his face.  
"Hey Scorpy, have you been pickin' anybodys brain today?" John asked as he slid the pulse blaster against the bars.  
"Sadly but no, but maybe if you come in here I can," Scorpius suggested.  
"Like I'm really going to come in there, do you think I'm that dumb?" John shot back.  
"Hmm.. Yes, tell me the secrets about the wormhole," Scorpius said.  
"You don't give up do you?" John asked, a smirk on his face.  
Scorpius glared at him.  
"Hey Chiana have you seen Aeryn?" John asked.  
"Um, I think she told me she was going to talk to Pilot," Chiana answered.  
"Thanks," John said, he turned and stormed off.  
"Aeryn," He said as he saw her talking to Pilot.   
She turned and looked at him. "John, I don't really wanna talk to you," Aeryn said.  
"Well I do," John stated.   
John watched as Aeryn ran off.  
"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Pilot questioned.  
John turned and started running after her, he eventually grasped her by the arm, spun her around and leaned his forehead against hers.  
"Talk to me Aeryn, don't run away from me. You can't hide forever," John said, noticing Aeryn had started to cry.  
"Yes, I can hide from you," Aeryn replied.  
John slowly pulled her close and embraced her in a hug.  
*I hate to do this, but I have to* Aeryn thought. She slowly moved away from John and stood up against a wall. John slowly came over and at the last minute, she moved and banged his head into the wall. Aeryn quickly ran off.  
Ka D'argo heard the loud thud from his room and came out to see John on the floor just starting to get up. He came over to John and helped him up.  
"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Ka D'argo asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Never better," John replied, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at his hand to see some blood on it.  
"Your not fine. Let me get Sikozu to fix that for you," Ka D'argo said.  
"No, really I'm fine," John insisted.  
"John, do want me to knock you out?" Ka D'argo asked.  
"No, the way you knock me out hurts," John responded.  
"Well, then let me take you to her room so she can fix you up," Ka D'argo insisted.  
"Fine, alright, but I'm telling you I'm fine," John stated.  
"If you call bleeding from the back of your head fine," Ka D'argo said as he entered Sikozu's room. He picked her up off the bed and sat John on it.  
"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Sikozu exclaimed as she glared at K D'argo.  
"No, never heard of it, if it involves using my wrist forget it. I'd rather use guns," K D'argo answered a smile on his face.  
"That's not knocking, that's shooting," She said.  
"I know. That's the way I would do it," He replied.  
"Can you fix up John for me?" Ka D'argo asked. Before she could say a word he left, leaving her with John.  
"Really, I don't need any help," John insisted as he started to sit up.  
"No, your here, I'm going to help you," She said as she pushed him back down on the bed.  
"Hey, don't be so rough!" John snapped.  
"Hey, do you want any help or not?" She shot back. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a little first aid kit.  
"When did we get those?" John asked.  
"We've had them for awhile appartenly, but I just found out recently," Sikozu answered as she cleaned the blood off his head, after that she helped him up.  
"Am I done already?" John questioned as he stood up, he glanced into her eyes.  
"Kiss me," She said.  
John started leaning in to kiss her when he felt a slap on his cheek, he shook his head slightly.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I was day dreaming," John said.  
*Yeah day dreaming is right. Day dreamin' about Aeryn, it's a good thing she stopped me or I would have kissed her* John thought as he left. As he walked by the control room he glanced at the stars.  
"I want that Crichton!" Commandant Mele-On Grayza yelled angrily. " I want you to find him Braca!"  
"Yes Ma'am, as you wish," Braca responded.   
He got into a pod and took off into space in search of Moya and her crew, but most of all Crichton and Sikozu.  
"You will be mine Sikozu, one way or another I will romance you with my wits and charm," Braca said quite sure of himself.   
Within minutes he picked up something on the radar, he looked up to see Moya.  
"John, we have a problem," Pilot said.  
"What is it Pilot?" John asked as he walked toward the main room.  
"There's a ship coming in fast. What should we do?" Pilot asked.   
John arrived in the room and saw the ship. "Let it land, but be aware. Ka D'argo you come with me, if any thing goes wrong and the person trys to kill us, just shoot him," John said.  
"Ok, like I said, I love shooting things," Ka D'argo said as he followed John to the landing area.  
John pulled out his pulse blaster and Ka D'argo had his gun in his hand and followed John to the ship. They stopped when they had reached the ship.  
"I must make it look like Grayza hurt me, maybe then they will take me in," Braca said examining the ship for something to make it look like she had hurt him. He glanced at the wall on the ship and banged his head on it. He took a glance at his forehead to see that it was bleeding.  
"Come out with your hands up!" John shouted.   
The door came open and the person walked out.  
John's eyes widened to see Braca come walking towards him. "What happened to you?" John questioned.  
"Grayza, she did this to me," Braca answered.   
John cocked his head.  
"Let's get him some help John," Ka D'argo said as he helped Braca up and started to lead him into the ship. "Sikozu can take care of him." Ka D'argo added.  
"Wait," John said as he pulled Ka D'argo into a corner leaving Braca to stand alone.  
"What John? What's wrong?" Ka D'argo asked.  
"What if it's a trap, he could be setting us up," John said.  
"Oh come on John, the man is busted open," Ka D'argo responded. "You don't think Grayza would do that?" He added.  
"Ka D'argo, if you recall, my head got busted open when it hit the wall. What makes you think that he couldn't have done that?" John asked.  
"Fine John, if that's what you think. But I really think that Grayza did this to him, so I am going to let Sikozu take care of him," Ka D'argo replied.  
"Well, what do you say we ask Braca why did Grayza do this to him," John said.  
"Be my guest, but I trust him," Ka D'argo said.  
"Dang it Ka D'argo! We're dealing with a Peacekeeper, you know you can't trust them!" John shouted.  
"Aeryn was a Peacekeeper and you trust her," Ka D'argo shot back.  
"That's different," John stated.  
"How John? Huh, how is that different!?" Ka D'argo shouted.  
"It just is," John said.  
"No John, it's different because your in love with her," Ka D'argo said.  
"Let's just go ask him the question," John said.  
They both walked over to him.  
"Hey Braca, why did Grayza do this to you?" John questioned. He could tell Braca was startled at his question.  
"Well.. I messed something up, she wanted me to do something and I did it all wrong," Braca replied.  
"What did you do?" John asked.  
"I rather not talk about. I don't like all the details, there's way to much to tell," Braca answered.  
"I got all day Braca," John replied.  
"John, leave him alone. Let's just get him fixed up," Ka D'argo said.  
"Fine. You can show him the way to SIkozu's room," John replied.  
Ka D'argo turned and walked off with Braca. When they reached Sikozu's room she opened the door.  
"Let me guess you want me to take care of.. BRACA!" She shouted surprised.  
"Yeah, Grayza got so upset at him, she busted him open and he managed to escape in a pod," Ka D'argo said.  
"Fine, just sit him down," She said. She pulled out the bandages and cleaned the wound up. "Ok, he's done. Give him a room and let him rest because I had to give him some stitches," Sikozu said.  
Ka D'argo nodded and left. He gave Braca his own room, when Ka D'argo was done he walked into the main room and sat down next to John.  
"Why don't you trust him?" Ka D'argo asked.  
"Who Braca?" John questioned.  
Ka D'argo nodded.  
"I just don't, something fishy is going on. I think he came here to come for me and bring me back to Grayza," John said.  
"Nonsense, John. Braca may be a Peacekeeper but I don't think he would lie about this," Ka D'argo said.  
"Or would he," John said.  
"I'm going to leave. I don't wanna talk about this anymore, if I do I'll probably end up knocking you out in the end," Ka D'argo said. He could hear a slight chuckle come from John's voice. With that he got up and left.  
*He's right, it is different with Aeryn because I'm in love with her,* John thought.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Chiana asked.  
Turning around John smled at her.  
"You'd need alot of pennies," John replied, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Did you leave Sputnick to watch Scorpy?" John asked.  
"Nah, he fell alseep which is pretty odd, I've never seen him sleep before. Then again he's never been on our ship before," Chiana commented.  
"I don't feel comfortable with Scorpy here," John stated bluntly.  
"I don't think any of us do," Chiana answered.  
"John, do you ever wish you never went through the wormhole?" Chiana asked.  
"No, I don't regret it, because if I did I never would have met you guys," John said.  
"Grayza, it's me Braca. I'm on board Moya, and they buy my story, but I think Crichton feels something funny is going on," Braca stated.  
"Well, don't give him a reason to think that something funny is going on," Grayza commanded.  
"I am trying, but it is going to be hard," Braca stated.  
"I don't care how hard it is, I don't wanna hear about that, just do it anyway you can!" she shouted. The little radio suddenly went scrambled as Braca put it back in his pants pocket.  
"This is going to be harder then I thought," He muttered.  
"What's going to be harder then you thought?" Aeryn asked.  
"Nothing, I was just talking about me getting used to being in this ship," Braca responded.  
"Well don't get to used to it. Once you're better and Grayza wants you to come back, you're going back," Aeryn replied.  
"Fair enough," Braca stated as he watched Aeryn turn and walk away.  
"John, we have a situation!" Pilot exclaimed, an edge in his voice.  
"What is it Pilot?" John asked as he sat on the chair in the main room.  
"I received a distress signal coming from another planet," Pilot replied.  
"Which planet?" John questioned.  
"It should be in front of you," Pilot stated.  
"Oh yeah, now I see it," John responded.  
"What are you going to do?" Pilot asked.  
"Ka D'argo, get your transport, we're going to land on the planet and check it out," John commanded.  
Ka D'argo lead John to his ship and they headed for the planet.  
"Remeber that time Chiana and Sikozu used your ship?" John asked.  
"Ah, yes how could I not, it took me a long time to clean it up," Ka D'argo commented. As they landed on the planet, both of them got off and looked around to see numerous buildings destroyed and houses burned to the ground.  
"What happened here?" Ka D'argo asked, perplexed.  
"It looks like Rygel went loose on this town," John said, a slight chuckle in his voice. Ka D'argo laughed as he and John approached a woman on the ground with a baby.  
"Are you okay?" Ka D'argo asked.  
"Who did this?" John demanded.  
"Pea.. Peacekeepers," the woman spat out.  
"Grayza and her thugs," John whispered.  
"Take care of my baby, please," she pleaded. With that she went limp.  
"Oh no, I'm not taking that baby!" John cried.  
"But John she wanted you to," Ka D'argo said.  
"No, she said it to you," John replied.  
"No John, she was looking at you when she said it," Ka D'argo said as he placed the baby in John's arms.  
"Hey Ka D'argo!" John shouted, but Ka D'argo just kept walking. John quickly caught up to him, entered his ship and sat down.  
"I don't believe this," John muttered.  
"But John, it's a cute little baby," Ka D'argo gushed.  
"Yeah but what if he messes his drawers?" John asked.  
"Oh no, I'm not getting into that. If he does that, you're going to have to handle it," Ka D'argo stated.  
"Well that's not fair," John complained.  
"Well she wanted you to have the baby," Ka D'argo insisted. After Ka D'argo landed the ship back on Moya, they both got out and entered the main room. Shortly afterwards Chiana and Aeryn walked over towards them and noticed the wee little baby.  
"Hey, look it's a baby," Chiana said laughing.  
"What else would it be," John retorted, irritated.  
"So what was on the planet?" Aeryn asked, staring the baby.  
"We found a woman who wanted me to take care of her baby. She said that peacekeepers destroyed their planet," John answered.  
"Whoah, back up a sec, she wanted you to take care of the baby? HaHa, I don't believe it. John Crichton taking care of a baby, I never thought I would see that happen," Chiana stated as she burst out laughing.  
"Are you saying that I can't do it?" John questioned, annoyed.  
"No, I didn't say that, I just don't think your capable of doing it-because you're Mr. Shoot Now ask questions later, Crichton," Chiana said. She turned and walked away, leaving just Aeryn and John standing there.  
"So what do you plan on doing with the baby?" Aeryn asked.  
"Well what can I do? I have to take care of it," John said. Aeryn turned and walked away laughing.  
"What! doesn't anybody think I can take care of this baby!" John shouted. Holding the baby out in front of him, he slowly rocked the child back and forth in his arms. The baby started to cry.  
"Oh no, I don't know what to do," John said.  
"John, what is that noise?" Pilot asked. "It's so loud."  
"It's the baby I found on that planet, I'm supposed to take care of it," John stated.  
*What do babies like to drink?* John thought. He stopped all of a sudden, as he felt a sharp pain bite him in the chest. He looked down to see the baby sucking on his shirt.  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!" John yelled. The crew members jumped as the sound echoed through the ship.  
*Oh Crap, that hurts* John thought as he pulled the baby's mouth off his shirt.  
"No, you don't bite there, I don't have that," John said. The baby just kicked his feet and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, he started to suck on it.  
"No stop it, don't suck on my shirt!" John shouted. As he pulled the babies lips off his shirt, John grabbed an empty box in their cargo hold and carried the box to the main room. Placing the toddler in the box, he sat down on the chair next to the baby.  
*Gosh, could it get any worse?* John thought. He watched the baby, only to see Granny get near it, attempting to put something in the baby's mouth.  
"Granny back away from the baby," John emphasized. She stood up and walked away.  
*She's always trying to put some kind of mumbo jumbo crap in our mouths* John thought. Shaking the head, he picked up the box and sat it on his lap. Silently, he and the baby gazed at each other.  
"John what happened?" Pilot asked.  
"The baby bit me," John replied. "Tommorow morning I'm going to wake up with a bruise the size of this ship."  
"Really?" Pilot asked.  
"No, it's just a figure of speech," John explained as he put the baby back in the box. He sat the baby on the floor.  
"Crichton, I can give you something to get rid of the pain," Granny said as she waved something in front of him. Abruptly he turned to her.  
"Granny, I don't want any of your mumbo jumbo crap, it doesn't hurt, just go away," John stated. She turned and walked away.  
"I really wish Aeryn would tell me if the baby is mine," John said. "I need to get some sleep," he said. As he walked into his room, he sat the baby on the floor and laid down on the bed. Shutting his eyes, he fell asleep.  
"Where am I?" John questioned. As he looked around the room he was surrounded by fog, all the way up to his knees. John felt something grab him by the foot and yank him down to the floor. He quickly got up to be face to face with his arch-enemy, Scorpius.  
"What do you want Scorpy?" John questioned.  
"Oh I think you know what I want John, tell me about the wormholes," Scorpius demanded, as he circled around John.  
"What if I don't tell you?" John asked.  
"If you don't, Aeryn dies," Scorpius declared. As pointed in front of him, John looked up to see Aeryn being held at gunpoint.  
"Aeryn!" John shouted.  
"John, don't tell him about the wormholes, don't do it!" Aeryn cried.  
"Don't listen to her John, she doesn't know what she is talking about," Scorpius said, as they walked near a table.  
"I'll never tell you anything!" John yelled. Scorpius grabbed John by the back of his head and slammed it on the table.  
"You'd better tell me or all your friends will die!" Scorpius yelled. John turned and punched Scoprius and the head, almost knocking him out cold.  
"That was a bad idea," Scorpius said. Pulling out a knife, he lunged at John knocking him on the floor. John struggled to keep the knife away from his throat as Scorpius pushed harder and harder. Finally, John was able to kick him in the foot and pull himself up.  
"Is this some dream?" John asked.  
"Does it look like it is?" Scorpius shot back.  
"Are you going to tell me the secret or not?" Scorpius demanded.  
"Never!" John exclaimed.  
"Well then one of your friends will die every time you don't answer, Aeryn being the first. Kill her!" Scorpius shouted. Abruptly, John turned around in horror only to see Aeryn fall to the floor, lifeless. Quickly he ran over to her and cradled Aeryn in his arms as the fog lifted.  
"Aeryn, please, don't die!" John cried as he kissed her forehead.  
"John, you can't do anything about this, just whatever you do. Don't tell him the secret," Aeryn urgently said. She went limp in his arms.  
"What, and risk the others' lives because I won't say anything!" John yelled. "Aeryn wake up, hey wake up," he said. Sadly, she didn't wake up. John slowly laid her down on the ground and stood up. He pulled put his pulse blaster, turned around and shot Scorpius. In a delirious rage, John watched as Scorpius fell to the ground. 


End file.
